


Tension Rising

by Shinigami24



Series: Scarlet Legacy [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Black Organization (Meitantei Conan), Case Closed manga spoilers, Flashbacks, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Meitantei Conan Manga spoilers, Smut, off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Shuichi wants to finally put Jagermeister away, once and for all. However, things are not all easy as he has plenty of obstacles and fights to finish.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 3 in Scarlet Legacy, I know I said that part 3 wouldn't be out until April, but the muses decided that this month was best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recap of past fics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. I'm focusing on Jane & the Frog for now. When that fic is done, I'll be returning to the DC fandom.

When Shinichi learned a life changing truth, his life was upended for the second time. It took him some time to get past the fact that he was adopted, but he managed to create bonds with his birth family. While he planned to use his birth surname after the BO had been dealt with, he still viewed Yusaku and Yukiko as family, that would never change.

Rei and Shuichi were set up by the twins and Hiro. They got back together. However, the fates wasn't done with them yet. Akako cast a certain spell and several of their loved ones' ghosts returned. Shiho created the antidote, and Conan and Ai bid their friends goodbye. Mary was over joyed to have her original body back.

Then an old enemy came calling. Now, Rei, Shuichi, and their allies had the complicated task of finding Pandora, stopping the BO, once and for all. But first, they needed to figure out Rum's civilian identity and deal with Jagermeister. That task was easier said than done...

* * *

**_Kudo Manor, Beika;_ **

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time. The ghosts were following Shinichi around much to the teens's dismay. So the couple had some time to themselves. They cuddled up on the sofa and talked.

"We have to deal with Jagermeister." Shuichi was saying.

"He's my top priority." he declared.

"That isn't going to be easy." Rei warned. Shuichi sighed before nodding,

"Okay, that reminds me. When can I meet Kuroda?"

**_Kuroba house, Ekoda;_ **

Kaito and Shinichi were playing World of Warcraft. Games were one of their top favorite activities. Shinichi refused to give the ghosts a free show.

So while the boys entertained themselves with battling mythical creatures and going on quests. They got into the game and had fun. As they finished their Quest, Kaito hugged his boyfriend close and smiled.

* * *

Akako was keeping watch on everything via scrying spells. All of sudden, one of her fine china cracked. Akako frowned.

"That is an ill omen." her familiar warned.

"A storm is brewing." Akako responded. She went to look at her spell books to see if she could find the answers. While she did have powers, she wasn't as omniscient as Kuroba seemed to think she was. She didn't have the power to see into the future! However, there was no denying the signs that trouble was looming on the horizon. Who knew what the future would bring...


	2. Missing Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives look for a lost classmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked with something. Trying to find time to post chapters while you're trying to master something else is easier said than done. ASB will be next to be updated.

The detective boys were saddened by Conan's absence. However, soon a new case would distract them. Their classmate Maria Higashio was missing.

"Have you seen her?" Kobayashi-sensei was saying. The kids shook their heads.

"Her parents were contacted at work, they said that they saw Maria off to school this morning." she explained. The kids looked at each other.

"Let's get to work." Mitsuhiko smiled.

* * *

The kids went to Maria's house first, and rang the doorbell. There was no answer, so they looked around and spotted Maria's grandparents' place across the street. So they headed there and found Maria's backpack, shoes and a note taped to the floor. They walked in the direction the arrow was pointing to. The clues took them to several rooms. Finally, they ended up in the basement where the final room was. The door seemed to be stuck.

* * *

The kids managed to get the door open and found Maria fast asleep. The room was filled with pictures and posters of Maria with her grandparents. There was even a family home movie on TV.

"Maria-chan!" they chorused. Maria stirred and woke up.

"I'm sorry! The door was stuck, I thought that if I watched them all, the door would open. And I fell asleep." Maria explained.

"It's okay, but everyone were worried." Ayumi smiled. They chatted a bit.

* * *

**_Shukichi's place;_ **

Mary, the twins, Shuichi, Shukichi, and Yumi got together for dinner. They ate crispy pork and rice. They were very happy. It was good to be together as a family.

* * *

**_Kudo Manor;_ **

Kaito and Shinichi had some alone time. They played UNO. They took turns drawing and discarding colorful cards. On occasion, they would receive wild cards and they made sure to put them to use. The pair got surprisngly competitive really fast. Kaito smiled as he threw down the last card.

"UNO! I win." he declared.

"Next time, I'll beat you." Shinichi vowed.

"Bring it on." Kaito replied. The couple kissed and smiled.


	3. Masumi takes the lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masumi take on a new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2, ch 3 will be posted next.

Masumi received a case. She dragged her brothers minus Shukichi with her to a club; Black Bunny's Club. Rei and the ghosts tagged along. They were astonished to discover that the place was in actuality a bunny girl's club. Shinichi face palmed while Masumi raised her eyebrows. Amuro and Okiya kept their composure, having seen much worse.

"I've seen everything." Jinpei mumbled. They had to agree. Then their client arrived...

* * *

**_Black Bunny's Club;  
_ **

The detectives met their client; Gunzo Morooka and his butler Atsufumi Fukamachi. Gunzo's favorite waitress Yuri Asakura arrived, her rival Sana Murakami looked annoyed.

"I got this threatening letter. Can you find the person who sent this?" Gunzo requested as he got out said letter and handed it over. The twins took the note; the letter was made up of cut up magazine letters. While the twins were puzzling over the letter, Morooka treated everyone to drinks.

"Drinks are on me!" he announced. The waitresses beamed and cheered. A few minutes later, their orders arrived; the group of detectives, Gunzo, Atsufumi, Yuri, and Sana were sitting down to eat fruits and drinks. All of sudden, Yuri collapsed. All the hell broke loose...

* * *

**_Black Bunny's Club;  
_ **

Takagi and Megure arrived as primary investigators. Yuri had been taken to the hospital. The police were surprised to see Shinichi.

"Shinichi-kun!" they chorused.

"Welcome back," Megure smiled.

"Are you back for good?" Takagi asked.

"Yes, but please keep my name out of it for now." Shinichi requested.

"We can do that. But I would like an explanation." Megure warned.

"Okay." Shinichi sighed. Then they began the investigation.

* * *

**_the past;  
_ **

_A young Rei was talking with Elena. Elena was speaking;_

_"Next time, you injure yourself, I won't be able to patch you up. You see, I'm going to a faraway place. So this is goodbye, Rei-kun." Elena said._

Rei was snapped out of his memories by the twins calling his name.

"Amuro-san?!" Shinichi asked.

"You spaced out." Masumi commented.

"Gomen nasai!" Rei apologized as he refocused on the investigation

* * *

**_Black Bunny's Club;_ **

The detectives were conducting their investigation. The prime suspects were; Sana, Atsufumi, and Gunzo. They were the only ones that had either motive or opportunity to spike Yuri's drink.

The twins and Amuro went outside to speak with Gunzo's bodyguards. They came away with odd and puzzling tidbits. While the police and Okiya chatted with the waitresses. They found out that Sana and Yuri were rivals, and Sana was greatly angered by Yuri's popularity with customers.

Sana was shaping up to be their favorite suspect. She had the strongest motive. Yet the other suspects also had been acting oddly. This was truly a puzzling case.


	4. Fight It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei deals with bullies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. ASB will be updated next.

**_Miyano clinic;_ **

_A young Akemi dragged the protesting Rei to her parents' clinic.  
_

_"Mama! I brought you someone!" Akemi exclaimed._

_"You again? You sure like fighting." Elena commented from her spot. She had been talking with Atsushi and Mary. A moment later, Elena received a phone call and turned to a young Shuichi._

_"Shuu-chan, can you please take care of Rei-kun?" she asked._

_"Sure, Rei-kun and I can get to know each other better." Shuichi replied as he dragged the protesting boy away._

* * *

_A few minutes later, Shuichi was bandaging Rei up while Akemi handed him bandages. Shuichi was wearing girls' clothing so Rei thought the stranger was a girl.  
_

_"Do you really like fighting like Aunt Elena says?" Shuichi asked._

_"No, that's not it! They made fun of me because my hair is weird!" Rei protested._

_"Bullies? Well, that's one way to deal with them. I prefer my way better." Shuichi said. Akemi giggled at her silly cousin._

_"Eh?" Rei was confused._

_"I just tell them that I'm a boy and they usually leave me alone after that." Shuichi smiled.  
_

_"You're a boy, neechan?!" Rei gasped._

_"Yup. I like dressing like a girl. One, because it is comfortable, two, it messes with their heads and teaches them not to take things at face value, finally, I'm not very good at fighting yet." Shuichi explained. They talked until the adults came to get them..._

* * *

**_Black Bunny's Club;_ **

The detectives had finally figured out the answer when they were provided with the key clue.

"Case Closed!" the twins said in union.

"I know how they got the poison into Yuri-san's glass!" Masumi added. Then they went to set up for the deduction show.

* * *

**_Black Bunny's Club;  
_ **

The twins, Rei, and Shuichi held a deduction show. The ghosts watched as the twins went through the evidence and unraveled all mysteries. Yuri was revealed to be Gunzo's daughter. Gunzo confessed everything, and the culprit Atusfumi broke down when he realized his mistake.

"You can come with me to visit her and apologize. I'm sure she will forgive you if you explain yourself." Gunzo reassured.

With everything out in the open, Rei finally realized why this case had triggered his childhood memories. All of sudden, a commotion drew his attention...

* * *

**_Shuichi's bedroom, Kudo Manor;  
_ **

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time in Shuichi's bedroom. They cuddled up and talked.

"That was you?" Rei asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Shuichi nodded.

_Rei noticed Masumi discreetly showing pictures to the now laughing ghosts. Wataru was looking stunned while Jinpei laughed his ass off. Kenji was shaking his head._

_"I've seen worse." Hiro replied._

_"But it certainly explains a lot." he added. Rei went over to look at the pictures and his eyes went wide._

_"That's Shu-nii when he was little. Kichi-nii said that's Zero. Aunt Elena used to take care of him." Masumi explained. Hiro spun when Rei froze..._

"I told you that my childhood pictures was embarrassing." Shuichi replied.

"Those aren't that bad." Rei retorted.

"Fine, you win this round." Shuichi relented. Then they shared a kiss and smiled.


	5. Recognize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi meets Kuroda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.

**_Kuroda's office, PSB Building;_ **

Rei was introducing Shuichi to his subordinate and boss.

"Kuroda and Kazami, meet FBI Agent Shuichi Akai. Shuichi, meet Yuya Kazami and Hyoue Kuroda." Rei said as he performed the introductions.

"Nice to meet you," Shuichi said as he shook their hands and bowed. Kazami returned the smile. Shuichi had a strange feeling about Kuroda.

"Do I know you?" he asked the older man. Tsutomu winced behind his mask, he's forgotten how sharp his sons were. He sidestepped the question.

"I don't think so." Kuroda deflected. Shuichi didn't buy it, but he didn't push further.

* * *

While Shuichi was meeting Kuroda and Kazami, Yumi, Naeko, and Miwako went shopping at the mall. They enjoyed themselves. They went to food and clothing stores. Yumi dragged Miwako and Naeko to get makeup.

"Shush, we're doing this." Yumi said over Miwako's protests.

* * *

**_Kuroba house, Ekoda;_ **

Kaito and Shinichi had some alone time. They put on a movie and laid on the couch. They kissed each other softly.

* * *

**_Agasa's place;_ **

Hiro met with the twins and Shukichi. They swapped stories about their respective best friend and brother. Hiro told the siblings about the Whiskey trio's antics including the pranks Rye had played. Then he started talking about how he and Rei had met.

"I met him when I went to live with relatives in Tokyo." he began. Shukichi provided stories about Shuichi when he was little.

"Niisan always dressed like a girl all the way through elementary school up to the time he was sent to the US. After he went to live with Uncle James, he switched to boy's clothing." Shukichi recalled.

"That's very interesting." Masumi smirked.

* * *

**_Kudo Manor;_ **

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked. As the night grew late, they kissed softly and smiled. They felt so happy together.


	6. Be Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Shuichi don disguises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. CH 6 will be posted next.

**_PSB Building;_ **

Rei and Shuichi met with Kuroda and Kazmi. They had on disguises for the Kid Heist. Rei was wearing a jacket, baseball cap, and a pair of glasses. Shuichi was dressed as a Goth Lolita, complete with a cat choker and heavy makeup. Kazami was wide eyed with shock, Kuroda looked so done.

'I begin to understand why Mary sent him to James.' Tsutomu thought to himself.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Kazami was bewildered.

"Exactly what I said! We're going to attract attention!" Rei exclaimed.

"At least I can be myself and still go out in public. Besides the fans will be too busy paying attention to Kaitou Kid instead of us." Shuichi retorted.

"Fine, we'll go!" Rei huffed.

* * *

While Shuichi and Rei were bickering, Akako was watching Kaito via her magics. While she knew that trouble was brewing, nothing had happened. Yet.

"I'm watching the heist just in case." she decided as she went to get ready.

* * *

**_Suzuki museum;  
_ **

The Kid squad set up for the heist. Sonoko, Ran, and the twins watched the preparations.

"So what kind of bait is your uncle using?" Ran asked her best friend.

"A hand carved jade statue." Sonoko answered as she led her friends to where the statue was on display. Jirokichi beamed as he showed them said statue. It was in the shape of a dragon.

"It's gorgeous!" Ran marveled.

"I know! That rascal won't be able to resist it!" Jirokichi declared.

* * *

Outside, Rei and Shuichi arrived and joined the crowd. The ghosts accompanied them. They were shocked and amused at Shuichi's disguise. Wataru did a double take. Jinpei nearly collapsed laughing. Kenji shook his head, while Hiro joined Jinpei in his laughter.

"That's a new one." Hiro commented. Some fans gave them strange looks. Luckily, they were too keyed up about Kid appearing to pay them much attention. Just then Kid arrived...

* * *

**_rooftop of Suzuki museum;_ **

Kaitou Kid made it to the roof with the jade statue in hand. He met the twins on the rooftop. Sadly, one Snake made it to the roof also.

"Kid! I promised that we would meet again!" the agent taunted.

"What do you want?" Kid wasn't amused.

"Your life for starters!" came the retort. A tense silence filled the air as they stared at each other.


	7. Locked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jager tries to get more information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Sorry about the delay, but I got caught up with something. I recently discovered Mahjong solitaire so I've been going through the online games. While I still want to finish that game I was on, I'm not as obsessed with it as I was. So I can focus on updating my fics.  
> I'm updating ASB later. I need to get some sleep first.

Kid and Snake faced off, while the twins watched on from the shadows. They went to lock the door to prevent anyone else joining them.

Jager was dismayed when he discovered the door locked. He tried in vain to get the door open. He wasn't the only ones suffering problems. The Kid Squad had gotten caught in the prank traps. They finally got free in time to join Hakuba as they broke down the door.

They ran out on the rooftop just in time to see Kid flying through the night sky on his hang-glider.

* * *

**_rooftop of Suzuki museum;  
_ **

The group were dismayed. Not again!

"We have the statue." Masumi announced as she held up said statue. Nakamori sighed in relief.

"At least there's some good news!" he promptly declared.

"Kid-san also left us a present too." Shinichi noted as he gestured to the tied up Snake. The agent seethed from his corner. The police pulled the BO agent to his feet as they took him into custody.

Hakuba fumed when he saw his partner being arrested. Damn it! This wasn't part of the plan!

"Meitantei Kudo?" Nakamori was surprised.

"It's Akai actually." Shinichi answered. Hakuba froze before he regained his composure. So it was true after all! Revenge would be his! He was too caught up in his plotting to notice the twins eyeing him...

* * *

While the Kid Squad were occupied, Shukichi and Yumi had some alone time. They sat down to a traditional dinner and talked over their meal. They smiled as they flirted over their food. It was a nice break from everything. At the end of their meal, they shared a kiss and smiled.

* * *

**_over four years ago;_ **

_Scotch and Bourbon had just finished getting ready for the mission. They went to the kitchen and caught Akemi helping Rye put on makeup?!  
_

_"What is going on?" Bourbon asked. Rye froze and Akemi chastised her friend._

_"Be careful, you'll smudge your eye shadow!" she exclaimed._

_"Gomen." Rye replied as Akemi held the mirror up._

_"How do you know so much about makeup?" Scotch wanted to know._

_"Akemi helped me." Rye replied vaguely. Bourbon raised an eyebrow, not buying it._

_"Try again." Bourbon suggested._

_"That's my story and I'm sticking to it." Rye retorted. Scotch groaned. Not again!_

* * *

**_Shuichi's bedroom, Kudo Manor;  
_ **

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time. Shuichi had washed his makeup off and changed into pajamas. They kissed as they stripped off their clothes. They got on the bed and Rei got the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Shuichi carefully.

He went up to two fingers and stretched his lover out. Shuichi moaned the entire time. When Shuichi was deemed to be ready, Rei slicked himself up and got in between Shuichi's thighs.

Rei pushed inside and waited. When Shuichi was fully relaxed, Rei set a steady pace. He went slow and dragged it out, making the brunette feel each inch and drag, inside and out. Shuichi moaned as he ran his fingernails down Rei's back, making the tanned man curse.

In retaliation, Rei sucked hickeys into his lover's skin, marking him as his. Fifteen minutes later, they were close to coming, so Rei wrapped his fingers around Shuichi's cock. Rei stroked Shuichi to orgasm.

Shuichi screamed as he came all over both of their stomachs. Rei held out for three minutes before coming deep inside of Shuichi. Shuichi moaned as he felt wet warmth filling him. As they came down from their orgasms, Rei pulled out of Shuichi and kissed him hard.


	8. Last Resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip takes a sinister turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

**_ski resort, Nagano;_ **

The group of Kaito, the twins, Rei, Shuichi, Kazuha, Ran, and Heiji visited Nagano for some skiing. The ghosts tagged along, mainly out of curious. Hiro merely wanted to find his brother. The group was currently staying at a ski resort.

Shortly after their arrival, the group finished unpacking and then got together in the dining room. Shinichi introduced his brother to his friends.

"This is my oldest brother Shuichi. Shu-nii, meet some of my best friends; Ran Mouri and Heiji Hattori." Shinichi introduced.

"Nice to meet you both." Shuichi smiled.

"It's wonderful to meet you too officially." Ran nodded.

"Officially?" Kazuha asked.

"We met before in New York last year." Ran explained.

"Please get comfortable." Rei said while eyeing his lover.

* * *

**_den, the lodge;_ **

After lunch, Kaito and Shinichi visited the den. They sat down on a couch in said room and crank hot chocolate. Kaito had marshmallows and whipped cream. They cuddled up in front of the fire as they talked.

* * *

Elsewhere, a group of friends arrived. There were two men and two women. Their names were Masaru Mochizuki, Rina Kumazawa, Haruki Nakamura, and Haruo Shibata. They were all tense and uneasy.

"How are you doing?" they said as they made small talk.

"I'm a little anxious." Rina answered.

"Stay sharp." Masaru cautioned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heiji and Kazuha had some alone time. They cuddled up together. It was nice to enjoy some peace and quiet for once.

* * *

The next morning, Rei, Shuichi, and the twins were walking through the lounge. All of sudden, they heard angry voices from the office?! They ran towards the source and saw a mystery person running out. They had on dark clothing and a ski mask. They ran to the now opened door and rushed in. They found Haruo dead with a letter opener sticking out of his chest.


	9. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get a case with a familiar person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8 as promised. Ch 9 will be posted next.

**_study, ski lodge;_ **

Heiji, the twins, Rei, and Shuichi met up in the study. The ghosts watched as the police arrived and the investigation began. Komei and Rei encountered each other and froze as recognition hit. Rei was shocked to see Hiro's older brother while Komei was merely confused.

'Wait, this man...' Komei thought.

"Who are you?" Yui asked Shinichi.

"Shinichi Akai, a high school detective. You know my twin Masumi." Shinichi said. Masumi waved at the trio.

"That's our oldest brother Shuichi-nii." Shinichi finished.

"Nice to meet you." they said. Then the teens wandered away to leave the adults to talk...

* * *

While Heiji and the twins were examining the crime scene, the Nagano trio talked with Rei and Shuichi. Kuroda's name came up.

"He worked as a First section chief?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes, he did, until he transferred." Yui explained. The conservation continued and Shuichi discovered some new information that caused the pieces to fall together.

'Bingo.' Shuichi thought as he got out his phone and called Shukichi.

"Kichi, I have a name for you. Superintendant Hyoue Kuroda." he said.

* * *

**_study, ski lodge;  
_ **

The investigation was underway as they called in Haruo's friends to take their statements. The twins questioned them carefully and discovered that another friend named Seiji had died in an accident. But the circumstances of his death was suspect. 

"So suicide or murder?" Masumi asked as the twins traded looks.

"And we have a motive." Heiji said.

"The question is who did it." Shinichi mused.

"We have three suspects; Masaru, Rina, and Haruki." Masumi mentioned as she looked to the suspects. The trio of teens sighed as they went through the evidence. This one would take a while...

* * *

While the detectives were waddling through the evidence, Ran and Kazuha hung out. They sat down for some girl talk over hot chocolate. They discussed their love lives or lack of.

"Heiji-kun is a bit better about remembering our dates." Kazuha was saying.

"Anyway, what about you?" she asked.

"No luck, so far." Ran sighed.

"Cheer up, we'll find you someone." Kazuha vowed.

"You sound like Sonoko." Ran replied.

"That's because we want you to be happy." Kazuha declared.

* * *

**_the study, the lodge;_ **

The detectives were looking at the crime scene. Haruo had died via to being stabbed in the heart. There were three suspects and a dying message left by Haruo.

"The message confuses me. 'Don't look in the dark. Stare in the light.'" Shinichi frowned as he knelt down to read the message written into Haruo's blood.

"Odd sense of humor." Masumi commented.

"Maybe it is a reference to the killer. His friends said that Haruo really liked his puns." Heiji replied. They sat back to think the matter over.


	10. Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives reveal the killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Ch 10-12 will be posted next.

**_the study at the ski lodge;_ **

The detectives gathered the suspects. The ghosts watched as the deduction show began. The teens carefully went through each piece of evidence. The suspects were eliminated one by one, until they were left with just one person.

"The killer can only be you, Haruki!" Shinichi declared. Haruki froze...

* * *

A tense silence fell as Haruki tried to search for a way out. Finally, she broke down and confessed;

"He deserved to die!" she burst out.

"Why would you kill your friend?" Yui wanted to know.

"The motive would be the death of your friend Seiji, right?" Shuichi deduced.

"Yes, his death wasn't an accident! Haruo got him drunk because he was jealous!" Haruki shouted. Cuffs were placed on her wrists as she was arrested.

* * *

In the aftermath, the Nagano trio met with Rei and Shuichi. Hiro showed himself.

"Hello, Takaaki-niisan." Hiro said to his big brother sheepishly. Komei froze as he nearly swayed on his feet.

"No way!" Kansuke denied.

"It's real. Blame Kaitou Kid's witch friend." Shuichi said. Kansuke groaned, he had even heard about Akako's antics in Nagano.

"...why am I not surprised?" he grumbled.

* * *

**_Kuroda's office, PSB building;  
_ **

Kuroda was talking with Kazami in his office when a commotion outside attracted their attention. They went to see what was the matter. They saw a man walking into the division. He had on sunglasses and hat. Said man walked up to Kuroda.

"We need to talk, Kuroda-san." he greeted.

"You aren't supposed to be in here!" one of the PSB personnel protested.

"I know, but we need to talk urgently." came the reply. Kuroda stepped back and let the man enter his office. Kazami tagged along, still confused. When they were all inside the office, Kuroda closed the door and locked it.

"Why are you here?" he asked. In reply, the man pulled off his sunglasses to stare at him.

"Long time no see, Dad." Shukichi declared. Kuroda froze while Kazami gaped.

* * *

**_Rei and Shuichi's room, ski lodge;  
_ **

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time. Rei shut and locked the door behind them before pouncing on Shuichi. They kissed as they stripped the other person's clothing. When they were naked, they got on the bed and Rei got the lube.

Rei slicked up his fingers and prepped Shuichi carefully. When Shuichi was ready, Rei slicked himself up and got in between his lover's legs. He thrust inside and set a steady pace. He took things slow and made Shuichi feel each inch and drag, inside and out.

Shuichi clawed at his lover's back as the blond man thrust in and out. Twenty minutes later, they were close to coming, so Rei wrapped his fingers around Shuichi and started stroking.

Moments later, Shuichi screamed as he came all over both of their stomachs. Rei felt Shuichi clenching down around him and cursed. He managed to hold out for three minutes before coming. As they recovered from their orgasms, Rei kissed his lover and smiled.


	11. Should Have Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroda shares his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-15 will be posted next.

Five days had passed since the ski resort case. They finished their holiday and had a lot of fun together. It was a wonderful holiday from everything.

* * *

**_den, Kudo Manor;_ **

Kaito and Shinichi played WoW. They had a lot of fun together. They stocked up on supplies and went on a Quest. They fought monsters such as orges and hydras. As they finished up their quest, they kissed each other softly.

* * *

**_Kuroda's office, PSB building;_ **

The twins and Shuichi visited the PSB building. They were shown to Kuroda's office. They were all tensed up.

"Why are we here?" Shinichi was bewildered.

"I have something to tell you." Kuroda replied. Then he took off his disguise revealing a familiar face. They were shocked.

"Papa?!" Masumi gasped. Shinichi's eyes went wide.

"...that I didn't expect." he said.

"I should have known." Shuichi sighed.

"Wait, does Mama know?" Masumi asked.

"She knows that I am alive, yes, but she doesn't know about my disguise yet." Tsutomu admitted.

* * *

**_the past, 17 years ago;  
_ **

_A teenage Shuichi was wandering the streets when he met a mysterious magician; Toichi Kuroba. Toichi wanted to cheer up the unhappy grieving boy. So he took Shuichi under his wing and taught him disguise techniques. The BO would rue the day that Toichi and Shuichi met, when Rye decided to use Gin and Jagermeister as test subjects for his numerous pranks..._

* * *

**_BO headquarters;_ **

Jagermeister was on the warpath. He fumed and seethed. Damn them! So much for the hope that their troubles would end with Akai dead. Yet while a Shinichi Kudo lookalike turned up and revealed himself to be Akai's youngest brother. A brother that no one had known about until now.

Their troubles were far from over. Yet another member of that family was hellbent on undermining the BO. Rum still had yet to live down the Koji Haneda fiasco.

Jagermeister knew what he had to do. He needed to get rid of Kid and fast. So he could focus on taking his revenge. But how? Jager sat down to think. Several minutes later, he sat up as the perfect idea hit him.

'Excellent.' he chuckled. He stood up and got out his phone and started to dial...


	12. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akako sees something horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11 as promised. Ch 12-15 will be posted next. Then that's the last of updates for my fics until next Sunday-Monday depending on when I get the edited chapters back from my beta.

A few days later, Jirokichi challenged Kaitou Kid with his newest bait, a diamond. Nakamori and the Kid Squad were there in full force. Even Hakuba had shown up. Unknown to the others, Hakuba had his own plans, which would have lasting consequences...

* * *

**_Suzuki museum;  
_ **

Rei and Shuichi arrived with the twins. The men wore their disguises. The twins spotted Hakuba and decided to take another route to the rooftop, avoiding the agent entirely. While the men hid themselves in the shadows with the ghosts. To their surprise, Toichi materialized besides them.

"What are you doing here, Toichi-sensei?" Shuichi wanted to know.

"Sensei?" Rei asked.

"He taught me some disguise techniques, magic tricks, and pranks. I learned how to turn my pranks into traps." Shuichi answered.

"That explains headquarters that time." Hiro commented while Kenji burst out laughing.

"That's one of my favorite memories!" he laughed.

"Thanks. Anyway, why are you here?" Shuichi asked.

"I had an uneasy feeling about tonight." Toichi answered. Rei and Shuichi looked at each other, this wasn't good.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kaitou Kid arrived on his glider. He landed and announced himself.

"Good evening everyone!" Kid declared. The fans went crazy and the guards ran forwards. Kid threw down a smoke bomb and smoke blinded them...When the smoke cleared up, the display case was empty!

* * *

Meanwhile, Akako had been scrying when she made a horrible discovery.

"Oh no!" she gasped. She stood up and ran out of the room. She grabbed her cloak and broom. She had to warn the others!

* * *

**_rooftop of Suzuki museum;  
_ **

The twins encountered Kid on the rooftop. They traded words and the twins explained their deduction, covering the trick that Kaito used. Kid smirked and nodded, confirming their deduction.

"You win for now. You can have the diamond back. It's not what I'm looking for." he merely said as he handed the gem to Shinichi. He turned to leave when Jagermeister appeared on the rooftop.

"There you are!" he declared. The teens froze as they slowly turned.

"I have a surprise for you." he chuckled. The teens were wary, what kind of surprise?


	13. APB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Ch 13-15 will be posted next.

The teens and Jagermeister stared at each other. There were visible tension between them.

"What kind of surprise?" Shinichi asked carefully. Hakuba got out his phone.

"I never thought you would ask." Hakuba smirked as he pressed a button on his phone. Time slowed as the blast hit. Waves of power upon waves blew the marble and wood and supports apart.

* * *

The twins were so shocked that Jagermeister managed to escape. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on whom you ask, he was outed as a criminal in the process. His actions had been caught on camera. And since the heist was being filmed live. There was no way that the BO could save Jager from his folly.

Kaitou Kid barely managed to escape the roof on his hang glider. But he managed it. The twins turned and ran back downstairs. Only to walk into chaos...

* * *

**_ground zero;  
_ **

The ME and police swarmed the grounds. The bomb disposal squad were all over the place. They carefully searched the museum to make sure that there wasn't anymore nasty surprises.

Bodies were carted away, while the injured were transported to hospitals into ambulances. Jirokichi and the twins were giving their statements to Takagi and Sato. Akako was still looking horrified while Aoko was distraught, her father had been one of the people killed.

"Get an APB out for Saguru Hakuba." Megure commanded.

* * *

**_Kudo Manor;  
_ **

Kaito met with the twins. They were all unhappy. The ghosts listened in.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. The rules is no one gets hurt." Kaito was saying.

"They don't care about collateral damage." Shinichi responded.

"Look at the silver lining, Hakuba got outed. The public knows the truth. So he cannot do anymore damage." Masumi reasoned.

"True. But we might catch some fallout. Since he was 'a teenage detective.'" Shinichi warned, causing his twin to groan. The stakes had never been this high.

* * *

**_Shuichi's bedroom, Kudo Manor;  
_ **

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time. They comforted each other. Things slowly got heated as they caressed and touched and kissed each other.

They took off their clothes and got on the king bed as Rei got the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Shuichi carefully. When Shuichi was ready, Rei slicked himself up and got in between Shuichi's legs. He thrust inside and set the pace.

He went slow and dragged it out for as long as long as possible. Shuichi raked his fingernails down his lover's back making the blond hiss. In retaliation, Rei sucked hickeys into his lover's skin.

Twenty minutes later, they were close to their climaxes. So Rei wrapped his fingers around his lover and made him come. Shuichi moaned as he came all over both of their stomachs. Three minutes later, he felt wet warmth filling him as Rei came. As they recovered into the aftermath, they kissed softly.


	14. After Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives deal with the aftermath of the heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14-15 will be posted next.

Two weeks had passed since the Kid Heist turned bloodbath. Rei, Shuichi, Kaito, the twins, and the ghosts took Heiji up on his invite and visited Osaka. Rei and Shuichi decided to do some sight seeing, so they went to visit the Tower of Sun, while the twins and Kaito went to meet Heiji. Biding each other good luck, they went their separate ways...

* * *

**_Tower of the Sun, Osaka;  
_ **

Rei and Shuichi toured the Tower of the Sun. The landmark had been painted white with red designs on the front. There were three faces; two in the front, and the third in the back. The face on the back was black, while the faces in front were gold and white.

They went inside and marveled at the artwork. The main attraction was Tree of Life. While touring the place, they met a group of visitors. Three men and two women; Eiji, Mitsue, Akira, Tamami, and Usagi. The visitors were acting oddly. Despite the strange tension, Rei and Shuichi enjoyed themselves.

"That was fun." Shuichi commented as he and Rei left holding hands.

* * *

**_Kema Sakuranomiya Park;  
_ **

The twins met with Heiji at Kema Sakuranomiya Park. They brought dango and walked through the park talking. The topic was the Kid Heist turned bloodbath.

"They haven't found Hakuba." Shinichi was saying as he filled Heiji in on the developments.

"They're looking for him." Masumi added.

"I know, it's all over the news. By now, all of Japan probably knows." Heiji responded.

"While I wanted him to be exposed, I didn't want it to happen like this." Shinichi sighed.

"No one wanted this outcome." Masumi replied. They continued to talk as they came to a bridge. They looked at the water only to discover something unpleasant. There was a lump of something strange floating down the Osaka river.

"What's the red spots?" Masumi pondered. Heiji and Shinichi took off their jackets and jumped into the water. They dragged the lump to the shore. The lump was revealed to be a corpse?! They rolled the corpse over to find finger shaped bruises on his neck.

"Call the police!" Shinichi exclaimed.

"Ask for Otaki." Heiji added on. Masumi got out her phone and punched into numbers...

* * *

Otaki soon arrived with the ME, police, and tech. They converged upon the scene. Otaki was introduced to Shinichi.

"Nice to meet you." they both said. Then they got down to business. The victim was soon revealed to be Mitsue Yamano. The ME examined Mitsue and soon had a report,

"There was a wound at the back of his head."

"Knocking him out and strangling him seems like overkill." Masumi commented.

"Spread out and search, we need to find where he was dumped. Maybe we can find the original crime scene." Otaki ordered. The teens were slowly moving back up the banks of the river. The group soon found the dump site.

* * *

**_PSB building;  
_ **

Kazami was reporting to Kuroda. They were serious and all business as they spoke.

"The heist was a bloodbath." Kazami was saying.

"How many casualties?" Kuroda asked.

"Two dozen, ten more persons were injured." came the reply. There was a lot of clean up to do.


	15. Blown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jager gets aggressive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 will be posted next. The next update will be posted either Sunday or Monday.

The teens and Otaki gathered the suspects; Usagi, Tamami, Eiji, and AKira. The ghosts watched on as the deduction show began. The twins laid out the evidence. The killer was revealed to be Akira.

"He deserved it, Mitsue killed my brother!" Akira fumed as he was taken into custody.

* * *

**_PSB Building;  
_ **

_Rei, Shuichi, Jodie, Kazami, and Camel met up. They were very tense and fidgety.  
_

_"So far, no sightings of Saguru Hakuba." Kazami reported._

_"Someone must be helping him. It's the only explanation that makes sense." Shuichi replied._

_"You have a point. Just about every prefecture were alerted to be on the lookout." Rei nodded._

_"The question is who could be helping him, and where we can find him." Shuichi sighed._

_"That is assuming that he isn't moving all over Japan." Jodie reasoned._

_"He couldn't have gone far. Since he was involved with Operation Pandora, no way would he want to pass up the chance to capture Toichi-sensei's son. Nor would he want to give up on any potential leads to Pandora." Shuichi mused._

_"You forgot that he wants revenge hardcore. He'll definitely remain here until he is able to get his paws on Shinichi-kun and Masumi-kun." Rei pointed out._

_"Please share your ideas on where he could be." Kazami requested, taking out a map and spreading it out on the table._

* * *

That evening, Heiji and Kazuha went out on a date to a sushi bar. They ordered sushi rolls, inari sushi, and miso soup. They shared green tea ice-cream for dessert. They laughed and talked over their meal. It was a fun date.

* * *

One day, Rei was alone when Jager approached him. Rei pulled on his Bourbon persona as he braced himself for an unpleasant chat. Jager was clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

"I know that you're a spy." Jager declared.

"What?! How dare you?!" Bourbon glared at the younger man.

"I ran your ID. Everything was made recently." came the retort. Jager then pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man.

"Now, why don't you come with me?" Jager declared. It wasn't a request. Before Rei could reply, Shuichi appeared from behind Jager and held a gun to his head.

"Drop it!" he commanded. Jager was so shocked by the unexpected voice. It was like a blast from the past. He rapidly dropped the gun and Shuichi kicked the gun over to Rei. Rei picked up the gun. Then Shuichi grabbed Rei and they ran. Jager growled in anger before he got out his phone and called Rum.

"Bourbon is a rat." he reported.

* * *

**_Shuichi's bedroom, Kudo Manor;  
_ **

Rei and Shuiuchi had some alone time. They got undressed and got on the bed as Rei got the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Shuichi carefully, going up to two fingers and stretching him out.

When Shuichi was deemed to be ready, Rei slicked himself up and got in between Shuichi's thighs. Rei then thrust in and went still. When Shuichi's muscles loosened up, Rei pulled out and thrust back in, starting a steady pace.

Rei went slow and made Shuichi feel each inch and drag, inside and out. Shuichi clawed at the blond's back as Rei moved, making the other man curse. In retaliation, Rei sucked hickeys into his lover's pale skin.

Twenty minutes later, they were close to their orgasms, so Rei wrapped his fingers around the brunette. He made his lover come. Shuichi screamed as he came all over both of their stomachs. Rei felt his lover going tight around him and groaned. Three minutes later, he flooded Shuichi's insides. As they came down from their orgasms, Rei pulled his lover close.


	16. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jager takes drastic measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. Ch 16 won't be posted until tmw or Monday.

A few days later, Jager had enough of the cat & mouse games with law enforcement. So he decided to launch his endgame. He arrived with his men at Tempozan Harbor Village.

The BO agents were clad into all black combat gear and armed to the teeth. They spread out and placed bombs around the village. The main target was the Tenpozan Ferris Wheel, but the aquarium was just as good.

"Report when we're all set." Jager commanded.

The twins and their friends visited Tempozan Harbor Village in order to have some fun. Kaito cringed when he saw Osaka Aquarium Kaiyukan. Shinichi could only sigh before he dragged his boyfriend away to explore the village. Ran and Masumi went inside the aquarium while the other couples checked out the marketplace.

"This is gonna be fun!" Sonoko cheered.

Momiji Ooka was there with Soshi Okita and Iori Muga. Several citizens such as Dr. Agasa and Shiho were also there. They had come to see the sights. Momiji was hoping to see Heiji. They were completely unaware that a storm was brewing.

* * *

**_Tempozan Harbor Village, Osaka;  
_ **

Iori Muga, Chikara Katsumata, and Wakita Kanenori were on edge, they kept checking their phones. Minutes later, Jager launched his plan. BO agents took the famous tourist attraction hostage. The citizens screamed into terror as gunmen stormed the buildings and other attractions.

"I want Kaitou Kid to surrender." Jager announced. Kaito froze as all the hell broke loose.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shukichi and Yumi had went to a restaurant bar for their date. They were enjoying themselves when a news bulletin interrupted Detective Samonji.

"Breaking news. Tempozan Harbor Village has been taken hostage." a Nichiuri newscaster announced. The camera panned back to show the reporter standing outside while police officers milled around. The gates were locked. The couple was horrified. All of sudden, their phones went off.

* * *

**_outside Tempozan Harbor Village;  
_ **

FBI and PSB agents arrived to find police officers standing at the gates. Some were gathered around discussing strategy. There were police departments from both Osaka and Tokyo. The media had caught the news and were already there. Nichiuri News reporters dogged officers' heels asking questions such as;

"Do you know who they are?" or

"What does they want?"

"No comment!" Megure exclaimed.

* * *

While law enforcement officials were fending off questions, Rei and Shuichi met with the ghosts.

"We need a plan." Rei was saying.

"Any ideas anyone?" Shuichi asked the ghosts.

"I have an idea." Hiro announced. They turned to look at their friend.


	17. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jager and his assassins make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17 will be posted next.

Jagermeister met with Rum and Gin. An unholy alliance had been made, and all three operatives were collaborating on this ops. they were smirking and rubbing their hands togehter in anticipation. Either way, the outcome would decide the fate of the civilians...

* * *

**_Tempozan Harbor Village, Osaka;_ **

Kaito and Shinichi met with Rei, Shuichi, and the ghosts. They had a plan to gain access. But they needed to dismantle all of the bombs asap and rescue the hostages.

"I can tell and show you what to do." Jinpei offered.

"Ditto." Kenji nodded.

"Okay, Shinichi, you're helping me." Rei declared, before turning to Shuichi.

"Shuichi, we need you to provide backup and take out their agents as much as possible." he added.

"Sure, can you help cover me, Hiro?" Shuichi asked Hiro. Hiro nodded.

"What about the hostages and others inside?" Kaito wanted to know.

"Find Heiji and Masumi and get them to help. Date-san, can you please watch over Kaito?" Shinichi responded.

"Sure." Wataru smiled.

"We have a plan." Shuichi said.

* * *

With a working plan, Kaito and Wataru left the others. They soon found Heiji. Heiji was with Makoto and the girls. Heiji looked around and spotted Kaito. He made his excuses and grabbed Masumi. They soon met with Kaito and Wataru. Wataru in turn explained the plan.

"We need to find the other hostages and get them out safely." Masumi declared.

"We will need a diversion in order to get them out." Heiji warned.

"No giving yourself up, it's too dangerous!" Masumi proclaimed as she gave Kaito a pointed look.

"I know, I won't." Kaito reassured.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akako arrived and met with Rei, Shuichi, and Shinichi.

"I can help. Hakuba-san and I really need to have an overdue chat." Akako said. The group was shocked before they looked at each other and nodded.

"We accept your offer." Rei said. Akako thanked them before leaving to find her classmate.

* * *

**_outside the gates of Tempozan Harbor Village;  
_ **

Law enforcement officers met up outside the gates. Their best negotiator was on the phone with Jagermeister, trying to hammer out a deal. The negotiator had the job of trying to reason with Jager and distract him long enough so the riot and bomb disposal teams could find a way in. All of sudden, Rei and Shuichi approached Megure.

"What is it?" Megure asked when he spotted the duo.

"We have an offer." Rei said.


	18. Spread Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives try to dismantle the bombs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. The remaining chapters for TR will be posted tmw/later.

**_Tempozan Harbor Village, Osaka;_ **

Rei and Shuichi used a little known entrance to head into the village. Then they spread out with their allies throughout the village. Jinpei went with Rei, while Kenji went with Shinichi. The duo found a bomb each and got to work. With teamwork, they managed to achieve the task and moved on to the next bomb.

In the meantime, Shuichi made a nest for himself up top and got ready to snipe BO agents. Hiro acted as spotter and pointed out key members' locations. Wokring in tandem, they did their uttermost best to eliminate the enemy...

* * *

While the heroes were occupied, Akako walked into the harbor village and looked around for Jagermeister. She soon found him and approached her former classmate.

"Hakuba-kun." Akako hailed. Jager froze when he saw his former classmate.

"What do you want, Koizumi-san?" he asked warily.

"We need to have an overdue discussion." Akako stated. Jager could only groan, knowing that there was nothing he could do to get out of it.

* * *

After Rei and Shuichi explained their plan, the law enforcement officials got ready. The negotiator talked with Jager's second in command; Cognac. Using the secret entrance, the riot and bomb disposal squads headed into the village with other officers and agents...

* * *

**_Tempozan Harbor Village;_ **

Kaito snuck around the village and discovered some vital intel. He happened to pass one Kanenori Wakita just as his phone went off. Kaito was surprised to hear Seven Baby Crows song playing. Kaito hid while Wakita answered it.

"Gin? Yeah, I'm on my way." he said, ending the conservation. Kaito waited a few minutes before following.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Kaito returned to Heiji and Masumi. The duo noticed Kaito's anxiety.

"What is it?" Masumi asked.

"I found Rum." Kaito declared. They froze as they stared at the other teen.

"Who is he?" Masumi asked.

"Follow me." Kaito replied.


	19. The Calvary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jager faces off against the detectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epi will be posted next, then I'm switching to BSI.

**_Kuroda's office, PSB Building;_ **

Shuichi met with Tsutomu and the others.

"Thank you for bringing Rum and Wakita to us. How did you manage it?" Tsutomu said.

"The kids told me the entire story. Here goes..." Shuichi began.

_Kaito, Masumi, and Heiji found Wakita with Rum. To their shock, Heiji and Masumi recognized Rum._

_"Wait, that's Momiji's butler. I think she called him Iori." Heiji whispered. Muga Iori was giving the BO agents their orders._

_"So, how are we going to get to them?" Masumi wanted to know._

_"There's only one dart in the watch." she added._

_"Call for backup." Heiji answered. So the teens called for backup and then hid to wait. Sadly, they were found by BO agents. The teens were dragged out of hiding to Rum._

_Luckily, Shuichi had spotted them and provided backup. Several BO agents started to drop like flies, and the teens took the opportunity to break free. Kaito used knock out gas on the remaining agents. Masumi took advantage of the chaos to use the sleeping dart on Iori. Then law enforcement arrived..._

"You know the rest." Shuichi finished.

"The kids did a wonderful job. But I would prefer to keep them out of the final battle if possible. Mary is beyond furious." Tsutomu responded.

"I know, but honestly, I never expected this to happen. Taking a tourist spot hostage isn't their style overall." Shuichi replied.

"No one saw it coming." Tsutomu sighed.

* * *

**_Tempozan Harbor Villager, Osaka;_ **

Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha, and Makoto were waiting with the other civilians. All of sudden, gunfire could be heard. Several BO agents left them.

Makoto and Ran decided that they needed to do something. So they knocked out their remaining guards and tied them up. Then they free the others.

"What can we do?" Sonoko asked.

"Wait it out and hope for the best." Ran suggested. As if on cue, their friends entered the room with Sato and several law enforcement officials. The civilians were relieved.

"The calvary is here!" Masumi declared.

* * *

While the rescue was well underway, Jagermeister got into a gondola with Akako. They rode to the top, before the gondola came to a stop. Jagermeister turned to Akako.

"I'm listening." he said.

"You do realize that your plan won't work, right?" Akako began.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. I have help." Jagermeister smirked cockily.

"No, you won't get away with it." Akako responded just as the gondola started moving again.

"Why?" Jager wanted to know.

"Look out the window." came the reply. Jager turned to look. They saw law enforcement officials storming the place. Jager growled in anger before he grabbed Akako hostage.

"They'll have to let me go when they see you!" he sneered. Sadly, Akako had her own plan.

"You will answer for your sins." Akako promised.

Camel and Kazami had arrived at the Ferris Wheel and was waiting for Jager's gondola to land when two gunshots rang out. Moments later, the gondola arrived and the operator opened the door. Inside, they found both Jagermeister and Akako dead. Jager had a stunned look on his face and a neat bullet hole in his forehead. Akako was found holding a gun.

"Murder-suicide." Camel noted. They groaned, so much for that lead.

* * *

Within fifteen minutes, the village was freed. The civilians provided their statements. The police took Wakita, Iori, and the surviving BO agents in custody. Sadly, Gin and Vodka had escaped. Iori and Wakita were handed over to PSB, they had questions.

Megure went to report to Kuroda and Matsumoto. They would need to make a statement to the press.

* * *

The teens left the village with their friends. They were satisfied with the outcome.

"Hakuba is dead." Shinichi informed Kaito.

"Eh?! How did that happen?" Kaito was shocked.

"Akako-san shot him then herself. Do you have any ideas why?" Masumi asked.

"Nope, she always was too annoying and vague." Kaito replied.

"Either way, we still won this round. Even if Gin and Vodka escaped." Shinichi said.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of this day. We can discuss this later." Kaito declared. The twins smiled and nodded before they rejoined their friends.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Shuichi have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. BSI will be updated next.

The twins met with Shiho and Heiji. They needed to discuss the fallout.

"Gin and Vodka got away, meaning that the BO knows that you're helping us now." Shinichi warned Heiji.

"Even if we wanted to, we cannot keep you out of this fight any longer." Shiho added.

"We will need to call Shu-nii so he can arrange for your family and friends to be protected." Shinichi sighed as he got out his phone and dialed Shuichi's number...

* * *

**_Kuroba residence;_ **

Kaito and Shinichi were playing UNO. They took turns picking and discarding cards. In the end, Shinichi won.

"I told you." he chuckled.

"Fine, you win. I want to play WoW next time." Kaito declared.

"Sure." Shinichi chuckled as they shared a kiss.

* * *

**_Kudo Manor;_ **

Yukiko was surprised when she got a call from Sharon.

"That was clever. But the boss now knows about Shinichi-kun being alive." Vermouth warned.

"We had no part in the hostage situation. That is all on you." Yukiko replied.

"I know, but Jager and Gin wanted revenge on Shuichi Akai, so they targeted his baby brother." came the reply.

"Rum was hoping to lure their father out. They have a history." Vermouth explained. They talked a bit more before ending the conservation.

"Tell your son to be careful. I would hate for him and Ran-chan to get hurt." Vermouth finished before she hung up.

* * *

**_Rei's place;_ **

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time. They kissed passionately as they stripped the other person of their clothing. When they were naked, they got on the bed and Rei got the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Shuichi thoroughly, going up to two fingers and stretching the brunette out.

Shuichi moaned the entire time. When he was ready, Rei coated his erection and got in between his lover's legs. He then thrust inside and waited for Shuichi to adjust. When Shuichi had adjusted, Rei flipped them over.

"Ride me." he commanded. Shuichi lifted himself up until only the tip remained. Then he slid back down, as he started to ride Rei. Shuichi went slow at first, before speeding up.

All too soon, Shuichi was riding Rei hard and fast, slamming himself down on Rei's cock over and over. Five minutes later, they were close to coming, so Rei took Shuichi in hand and made him come.

Shuichi screamed as he came all over Rei's hand and chest. Rei took Shuichi's hips and pulled him down as he shot his own seed deep inside of his lover.

As they recovered in the aftermath, Rei rolled them over and pulled out. Then he flopped down and pulled Shuichi closer for a sweet kiss.

* * *

**_den, Kudo Manor;  
_ **

The twins, Heiji, Kaito, and Shiho had a meeting. Kaito had brought Aoko over.

"Aoko wants to help out." Kaito explained.

"I want to take them down. They killed my dad." Aoko declared.

"Just about every alphabet agency around the world wants that to happen." Shinichi sighed.

"We're nearing the end, so you should be able to take part. But you will have to convince our parents first." Masumi warned.

"Sure, as long as I get my chance." Aoko smiled. Then they settled down to discuss plans. They had a showdown to prepare for.

The time for the final battle was drawing closer. It was long past time for the BO's day of reckoning. They couldn't wait.


End file.
